Lust And Love
by Monter fonte
Summary: its about my OC who has taken over ireland due to irelands leader becoming sick or absent. also it is mostly about the other countrys, Uk x Pru , Uk X fra, Uk x ect... enjoy!


Lust and Love

Chapter 1 - a drink and love.

It was supposed to be a normal day for my half-brother, but it wasn't. It all started with my half-brother going out to the local pub with Gilbert and Alfred.

It all started with one drink that Gilbert bought my Half-brother, Arthur or iggy as some call him, then it went all down hill from their and iggy started shouting at Alfred that he's "The fucking united kingdom and he has rights" and other shit like that. I wished I could've been there to see it but unlike him I had business things to do, after all I run a country.

Arthur was taken home by Gilbert and he was allowed to stay over at Gilberts house for the night. I thought that Arthur would rather be with Alfred than Gilbert but I guess not.

Iggy and Gilbert hit it off that night. This is what happened…

"Hay Arthur you and I make such a good couple, want to rock the bed?" said Gilbert.

"Oh Gilbert yes I do, fuck me hard will you" said Arthur pulling him onto his bed.

"As you wish baby" said Gilbert.

Gilbert took Arthur's clothes off whilst kissing him, and Arthur took Gilberts clothes off before they got down to it.

Gilbert went first, starting with a BJ and then finished with his dick in Arthur's ass. Then it was Arthur's turn he did the same as Gilbert, but he came sooner than he expected.

Then when they finished their business Gilbert left Arthur in bed whilst he went and showered.

Then I understand that some very funny quite mistakable events happened when Ludwig walked in on Arthur naked in Gilberts bed. He shrugged it off and went to cook some wurst.

Then in came Feliciano (Italy) , who's curiosity gets the better of him.

Over walked Feliciano (Italy) quite happy and curious. He lifted up the cover and poked iggy's penis, then he squeezed it and watched some white stuff come out then he licked it and ran off into the bathroom not liking the taste. He went into the kitchen to confront Ludwig about putting a disgusting wurst on iggy's penis. Then Ludwig explained it was his penis and the white stuff was cum. Feliciano ran screaming round the kitchen until he knocked himself out. Ludwig just stood their for a moment and then carried on cooking his wurst.

Then in walked Gilbert who just stared at Feliciano who was still on the floor. He sat down and ate some wurst.

Whilst they were in the kitchen Francis walked in and played with iggy whilst he slept. Then he tried some wurst and he loved it, until he put some blue cheese on it. Then Ivan walked in and poked iggy till he woke screaming…

"RAM ME!".

So Ivan did just that. Iggy was left on the bed moaning because he couldn't move his body which was now bruised in nearly every possible place. He stopped moaning eventually.

Iggy got up and went into the bathroom to shower only to have sex with Francis in the shower. Then he got dressed and had sex with Gilbert at the same time. Then he, for the hell of it I think, sucked Ludwig off in front of everyone.

This led to a massive orgasm between: Iggy, Francis, Gilbert, Ludwig, Ivan and Feliciano.

I would rather refraine from telling you what happened in this so, I'll tell you this use your imagination, you'd be surprised what you can see happening.

Then it led to them all falling asleep and shit and then Alfred, or the fattest, greediest, sloth of an American I've ever seen, came in and brought iggy home. Now when you're a half-brother to Arthur who's "The bloody Fucking United Kingdom" - stated by my half-brother, especially when he's drunk - then it's pretty hard not to mess with him. You see I'm not so friendly forwards family, friends or any "normal" people I met or know/knew.

Chapter 2 - messing with people.

You see for me mind tricks, murder, lies and the occasional gamble or bet was my specialty. I wasn't like my other fellow country's oh no I was much more devious and I was so much more evil. I was more of a corrupt country but I was just and I was fair.

I'm a man of reason, a man of many talents and many skills but I wouldn't be unfair and unkind towards anyone who didn't bother me or make me mad.

But the one thing I loved more than all the crime, the corruption the peace the nature was messing with people's heads and just plain old messing with people.


End file.
